Ame Momose
"With grace and love, I shall protect the Earth's future!" - Mythical Mew Mew Ame Momose (桃瀬 あめ) is the main heroine of Mythical Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Candy. Appearance Ame |-|Mythical Mew Mew= Ame has a petite frame with slender limbs and a beige skin tone. Her blonde hair is typically tied into a braid that sits on her shoulder, when let down it reaches her waist. She has long bangs that frame her face with one, single lock resting just above her small, upturned nose. Ame's pale magenta eyes are large, round and accentuated by long eyelashes. Just above the corner of her left eye is a small mole that gets hidden by her hair. Her fashion sense is very feminine, she primarily wears skirts, dresses, and anything with frills or bows. Most of her outfits contain at least a small amount of purple, her favourite colour. There are two permanent aspects of Ame's 'look', the first is a large white hair-clip used to keep her bangs out of her eyes, the other is a purple and white bead bracelet. While at school, she wears the Himawari Academy girls' uniform with pure white stockings. |-|Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte= Other than gaining an inch and building up a little more muscle, Ame hasn't changed too much in the past two years. She still prefers skirts, dresses, and clothes with bows and frills, the only real difference is that she now wears the Nagareboshi Academy girls' uniform with black calf-high socks. Café Étoile The bodice of her café uniform is mainly pink, with the exception of the white shirt collar, the matching ribbon tied to said collar, and the cuffs attached to her short sleeves, which are white with a pink stripe around the middle. Around her waist is a frilly white apron, the strings of which are tied into a large, thin ribbon at the back. The pink skirt reaches her lower thighs and a white line runs around the rim of the skirt, just above the hem. Just below her skirt is a pair of white socks, with a thin, pink bow tied around both frilled cuffs paired with black flats. Lastly, a frilly white headband sits on her head. Mew Candy |-|Regular Form= As Mew Candy, her hair and eyes turn pink, and her hair is loose from its braid, she also gains white horse ears, a horse tail and a white rhino horn. Her outfit is a pink bodice and a matching flared skirt with a white bow on each hip. Her knee length boots are pink and white, and her flared gloves are pink with white lining. She also has pink garters on both arms, her right thigh, and a choker around her neck. The top of her shirt and the tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with white lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark, a pink ribbon, is on her chest. |-|Upgrade= Mew Candy's second transformation is triggered by a combination of Mew Aqua and strong emotion. The most notable change in this form is the colours. Her outfit's primary colour is now white, while pink becomes a secondary colour. The actual appearance of the outfit remains mostly the same, though she does gain a second, pink layer underneath her skirt. Her pendant also changes, becoming white crystal with a pink rim. Ichigo's Mew Mark remains in the middle, but is now a lighter shade of pink and flat instead of raised. Personality Ame is a social butterfly. Her charisma, silver tongue and upbeat attitude allow her to charm others with ease. She's always up for a bit of small talk and strongly dislikes awkward silences. She cares deeply about her friends and feels a desire to help them, though this can lead to her meddling when she has no business doing so. It's difficult to hide any secrets from Ame, as very little gets past her keen eye and strong sense of intuition. She genuinely wants to see the best in others and will try her hardest to bring it out, only to disappoint herself if they aren't what she expected. Ame doesn't like to acknowledge just how flawed her friends and loved ones are, she'll only notice their more minor flaws and choose to completely overlook the major ones. Though she would never admit it, Ame has quite the superiority complex and is always surprised and confused when someone doesn't recognise her or give her a sufficient amount of praise. While she means well, Ame likes to be the centre of attention and becomes uncomfortable whenever the limelight is on someone else, even going as far as stealing back focus, sometimes she does this intentionally, sometimes not. She has a near constant fear that those she loves will end up leaving, so in order to keep this from happening she ends up becoming overly clingy and jealous, though this often has the unintended effect of driving people away and making her fears worse. Abilities Transformation Ame’s transformation begins with her kissing her Mew Pendant and declaring her metamorphosis. The next scene shows Ame with her DNA morphing in the background. She pulls her hands away from her chest and places her arms out, causing her gloves to appear. Ame twirls twice and the light covering her body fades into her top, arm garters, and choker. Light collects around her waist and thighs before turning into her skirt and bows, quickly followed by her boots. She then brushes her hands through her hair, and her horns and ears appear, she turns her back and the light forms her tail and thigh garter. Ame then turns around as her pendant appears. Natural Ame has abilities and skills that existed before she even became a Mew. * Gracefulness: Ame is very light on her feet and has above average coordination, as a result she very rarely stumbles or falls. * Dexterity: Due to all the time she spends sewing and designing clothes, Ame has become very good with her hands. Physical Even outside of Mew form, Ame's body and physical capabilities have been affected by her infusion. * Enhanced Resilience: As with the other Mews, Ame can withstand injuries much better than a regular person. * Enhanced Speed: Ame can reach speeds of 15 MPH (25 KM/H), though doing so for long periods of time can lead to injury. * Enhanced Senses: Ame's sight, hearing, and sense of smell are all heightened. ** Enhanced Sight: She can see several feet further than a human and has good vision even in the dark, though she needs to adjust first. ** Enhanced Hearing: Her hearing is much more sensitive than an average human, allowing her to notice sounds faster than most. ** Enhanced Sense of Smell: Her sense of smell is strong enough to allow her to differentiate people and environments just by scent. Fighting Style Ame primarily relies on her agility and will strike any time she spots an opening. The impact of her attacks are lessened, but have a decent chance of distracting her opponent, giving her or one of her teammates an opportunity to take them down with a more forceful strike. She fights with a sword known as the Candy Fleuret, this weapon allows her to perform an attack named 'Ribbon Candy Charm'. Story Prior to Mythical Mew Mew Ame was born in Kumamoto, where her parents were attending a fashion show. After Ame's birth it was decided the family would stay in Kumamoto. Throughout most of her childhood, Ame was left at home to be raised by her nanny, Chiaki, while her parents were busy travelling and designing new outfits. Surprisingly, Ame was a very shy child who was seen as an easy target for bullies because of her small stature and lack of confidence. This all changed once her family moved back to Tokyo when Ame was in 4th grade. Unlike Kumamoto, where her parents weren't well known, most people in Tokyo had at least heard of the Momose name. Suddenly, Ame had several people wanting to be her friend and hang out with her. Relieved that no-one was picking on her, Ame began to open up. She became particularly close to a tomboyish girl named Airi. Ame's sudden popularity didn't erase her insecurities, in fact it made them worse, because now she had so many people expecting her to act a certain way. Desperate for acceptance, Ame began hiding her fears behind a confident facade, she put all her effort into becoming a completely different person. Over time, Ame's pretend self began to merge with her original self, resulting in her becoming who she is today. Mythical Mew Mew Chapter 01: Mew Project Restart – Ame's Transformation! Ame will make an appearance in this chapter. Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte (TBA) Relationships Chiaki Nakamura "Chiaki pretty much raised me, so of course I consider her family!" - Ame about Chiaki The most important person in Ame's life. Chiaki has cared for Ame since she was a small child and continues to guide her through life. Though Chiaki can get frustrated with Ame's arrogance and selfishness she does genuinely want the best for her. Haruka and Hiroshi Momose "It used to bother me when they missed holidays and celebrations, but I've grown used to it." - Ame about her parents Despite being her parents, they aren't very close with Ame and are preoccupied with work. Ame still puts a lot of effort into keeping up a positive reputation for her family. Airi Kurosawa "Airi has always been there for me, I'd trust her with my life." - Ame about Airi They've known each other since 4th grade and still remain incredibly close friends. Ame and Airi occasionally clash due to their differing personalities and interests but are usually able to work their issues out. Miki Sato "Miki is probably one of the smartest person I've ever met, her confidence just needs a little work." - Ame about Miki Ame's other close friend. Miki and Ame met in 6th grade after Airi chased off Miki's bullies. Ame encourages Miki to express herself more. Satomi Asakusa "I'm not sure what I like most about Satomi. Perhaps it's her nurturing attitude, the kind smile she gives everyone, or maybe even the slightest hint of a French accent on her voice!" - Ame about Satomi Ame has had a crush on Satomi since their first year of junior high. Ame takes every chance to impress and grow closer to Satomi. Kyoho Aitani "How dare you call me a 'brat!" - Ame to Kyoho The first Mew that Ame meets. Their relationship is initially strained with Ame seeing Kyoho as intimidating, cold-hearted, and downright mean. Suguri Akamura "I'm not sure if I like the idea of having to work alongside a delinquent like '''her'." - Ame about Suguri Suguri and Ame start out hating each other due to Suguri attacking Ame and Kyoho upon first meeting them. They've since patched things up. 'Nashi Midoriyama' "''Just remember, if you ever need dating or fashion advice I'll be happy to help!" - Ame to Nashi Ame sees Nashi in a positive light, admiring her intelligence and selfless attitude. Ame tries to coax Nashi out of her shell. Mikan Orenjitake "Don't worry Mikan, from now on I'll be your big sister!" - Ame to Mikan She considers Mikan a little sister figure, doting on her and cheering Mikan on. Ame is admittedly a little jealous of Mikan's never-ending optimism. Ichijiku Aitani "I never knew she had a pretty older sister!" - Ame about Ichijiku Upon first meeting Ichijiku, Ame gains a small crush on the older girl but never pursues it due to her longstanding interest in Satomi. Keiko Ginza "Geez, it's like she forgets I have a social life to worry about" - Ame about Keiko Ame dislikes Professor Ginza's blunt, overly professional attitude and would prefer for her to smile every once and a while. Yuzu Orenjitake "I can't believe I'm expected to work alongside someone like you!" - Ame to Yuzu Ame and Yuzu have never gotten along. Almost every conversation they've had, including their first, eventually devolved into an argument. Kou-Kou Banli "Do you really know that many languages? Amazing!" - Ame to Kou-Kou Ame and Kou-Kou don't interact often, but when they do it's usually positive and the pair rarely clash with each other. Development The basis of Ame's personality was originally inspired by Totoko Yowai, a character from the anime series Osomatsu-San. She was even initially given the same Japanese voice actress as Totoko. During the early stages of development I planned for her to remain single and have an ambiguous sexuality, though it was later decided that she'd be a lesbian with a love interest. Though the story will be written in English, I've still put time into considering what personal pronoun(s) the characters use. Ame would use ‘atashi’, a casual and relatively modern variation of ‘watashi’ used almost exclusively by females, specifically young girls. This pronoun is used to assert one's femininity and is typically regarded as confident but cute. Etymology Ame is often translated as 'rain'. In this instance, however, it refers to a type of Japanese sugar candy that can be moulded into various solid shapes. Momose is made up of two kanji. Momo, which means 'peach' or 'peach-coloured' and Se, which translates to 'current' or 'rapids'. Candy refers to sugar that has been crystallised by repeated boiling. International Trivia * Eriskay Ponies are from Scotland, there are approximately 420 left. * Sumatran Rhinoceroses live in Borneo and Sumatra. There are approximately less than 275 left. * She shares a Japanese voice actress with Haruno Haruka from Go! Princess Precure. * Her English voice actress is the same as Tori Meadows from Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. * Ame is the only member of Mythical Mew Mew whose Mew Mark doesn't reference one or both of her animals. Credit Gallery Eriskay Pony.jpg|The Eriskay Pony Sumatran Rhino.jpg|The Sumatran Rhinoceros Pink Candy.jpg|Candy Haruka_Momose_Profile.png|Ame's Mother, Haruka Navigation Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Pink Mews Category:White Mews Category:Mews with Equine Genes Category:Mews with Rhino Genes Category:Mews with Multiple Forms Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Weapon Users: Swords Category:Weapon Users: Wand Category:Weapon Users: Light Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Mythical Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages